


Maiden In Love... Kinda

by Chozin_Yi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Lolicon, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: After officially becoming a student at Duel Academy, Blair tries to come up with a plan to get Jaden to like her. However, her eyes wander to someone else.
Relationships: Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale/Saotome Rei | Blair Flannigan
Kudos: 3





	Maiden In Love... Kinda

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on FanFiction.

Maiden In Love. Kinda...

A Yugioh GX One-Shot.

A Syrus x Blair Lemon.

Hey Everybody! Here I am with a new story for you all! Firstly, I wanna say real quick that this story's gonna be a bit of a quick one. I was requested to write this story by a friend who PMed me the idea for this a few months back, but I completely forgot about it until recently.

So my friend, I hope you forgive me for being late with this one, but I also hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer Time!

1\. I do not own Yugioh GX not the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content.

3\. This story also contains Lolicon.

Now let's get out game on!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Genex Tournament has ended, and the threat of Sartorious and the Light of Destruction has been stopped. It seemed that life at Duel Academy would now be back to normal.

But now though, it's that time of the year, meaning the arrival of Duel Monsters Spirit Day!

The entirety of the Slifer Red dorm had piled out into the courtyard in costumes of their favorite Duel Monsters, Jaden once again deciding just to wear a hodgepodge of random costume parts, since he can't decide on just one costume.

While most of the other Slifers and Jadens friends just laughed it off as Jaden being Jaden, but one person however, saw him with a completely different light.

That someone was actually the newest member of Slifer Red, and by newest member, I mean as in she literally just became a student just last week.

Her name was Blair Flannigan, a young blue haired girl of 12 years old, who watched the brown haired Slifer with dreamy eyes.

To make a long story short, Blair snuck into Duel Academy the previous year disguised as a boy with the hopes of winning the heart Zane Truesdale, a senior who was the top duelist at the school. But after a duel with Jaden, her feelings switched to him.

She watched him from around the corner of the dorm, dressed as Dark Magician Girl, cheeks flushed and eyes beaming with adoration.

'Ahhh~! I'm so happy to finally be here so I can see Jaden again! But just what am I going to do to get him to notice me?' She thought worriedly to herself.

Meanwhile, there was a certain sky blue haired boy who could easily be mistaken for a grade schooler, despite being 16 years old, currently dressed as Ultimate Baseball Kid talking to the brown haired protagonist as we speak.

"I'm just sayin' Sy, it's not that Alexis doesn't like you, you're just not her type. I'm sure you'll find someone who will like ya." Jaden was telling his best friend.

"I know Jay, it's just really hard trying to find someone else. I mean, maybe there's someone I might like but..." Syrus was too nervous to say anymore.

"But what Sy? Who else? " Jaden asked, curious.

"N-No one!" Syrus said a little too fast.

Truth be told, Syrus has indeed considered someone else. Although it would be very weird to admit it. He just met her last week anyway, so obviously having an open relationship with her would be a little suspect.

Blair continued to watch, when she felt a presence behind her. Looking back, she almost jumped in shock, seeing her signature Maiden In Love card come to life!

"M-Maiden!? How are you here!?" She said in surprise.

The Maiden held a finger to her lips, telling Blair to be quiet. Making sure no one was around, the duel spirit summoned an orb of pink energy and have it to the blue haired girl. Blair took it, the energy floating in her hand as the Maiden made a gun with her hand, pointed it around the corner at Jaden, and made a firing gesture.

"Oh!" Blair gasped in realization.

The Maiden made a gesture of "good luck" and vanished into thin air.

Blair looked at the pink orb, nodding to herself. It was now, or never.

With one more look around the corner, Blair pointed her finger, which now has the pink orb right at the tip, and took aim at Jaden. Once she felt ready, she fired the orb.

She watched with bated breath as it shot towards him, however Jaden walked away, leaving Syrus right in it's path!

"Uh oh!" Blair gasped.

Just like that, the orb disappeared into Syrus' chest, the short boy blinking in surprise as he suddenly looked in Blair's direction.

The blue haired girl squeaked in embarrassment and ran away into her dorm room. Shutting the door behind her, she ran over to her desk and grabbed her deck, sifting through them to find her Maiden In Love card. When she found it, she pleaded with it.

"Maiden, please help me! I got the wrong person! I need to undo it! Please! I need your help!" The Dark Magician Girl cosplayer begged.

But nothing happened.

"Aww man! What an I going to do!?" Blair exclaimed.

Just then, she heard knocking coming from her door.

"Oh my god! It's Syrus! What do I do? What do I do!?" She panicked.

Figuring that the only thing she could do, was just let him in and tell him there's been a mistake, she gulped and opened the door.

"Uh, hi Blair, can I come in?" He asked politely, a blush adorning his face.

"I... I guess, maybe." Blair said vaguely.

Letting the 4'9 teenage boy inside, Blair shut the door and stood in the middle of the room with him, twiddling her thumbs in nervousness.

"Blair, there's something I want to tell you." Syrus started to say, but Blair cut him off.

"Before you do Syrus, I gotta confess something." 

She explained what had happened only moments ago, with her meeting her duel monster spirit who gave her a spell, which she tried to use on Jaden, but hit him by mistake.

Syrus took the information in, not really looking all that phased, but he listened to what Blair was telling him.

"So you understand, right Sy?" Blair asked.

Syrus adjusted his glasses and stepped closer.

"Blair, I understand what you're saying, but I don't think it's what you think. You see, I used to have feelings for Alexis, but recently I began to realize that she isn't into me. Thing is though, since last week, I've had eyes for someone else. But I couldn't say anything or tell anyone because everyone would judge me badly because of it. She only just got here and is 4 years younger than me anyway." Syrus monologued.

Blair's eyes widen in realization.

"Syrus, do you really mean...?"

He nodded.

"Blair, I really had feelings for you. If that spell you used did anything, than I guess all it did was give me the courage to admit it. " He confessed.

Blair swore she could feel something tugging at her heartstrings.

He loved her. HE loved HER. It was the first time someone admitted that they loved her.

The girl in the Dark Magician Girl outfit blushed and looked closely at Syrus. Now that she thought about it, he seemed kinda cute in his own way.

"W-well, thank you Syrus. Honestly, you're not so bad yourself." She admitted.

Syrus stepped forward, their blushing faces closer than before.

"Syrus..." She said before he closed the distance and their lips met.

Caught in slight surprise, Blair returned it, realizing that she was having her first real kiss. They both stood in the center of the room making out, Blair hugging him close while Syrus had his hands on her shoulders, before slowly moving them to the back of her outfit and fiddling with the zipper.

Blair's eyes widened and she broke the kids and took a small step back.

"S-Syrus! Isn't this a little fast? I'm only 12..." She said.

"Aren't you the one who always has a crush on older boys?" Syrus replied.

"Well..." He kinda got her there.

He took her hand and sat down on the bed with her, kicking off his cleats and sport socks, followed along with his hat. He then took his jersey off and Blair blushed, seeing him shirtless. 

She had flashbacks to last year when she was disguised as a boy and Jaden offered her to join him and Syrus for a bath.

He then stood up and pulled his pants and boxers off, making a hard erection bounce up and smack his boyish belly.

Blair marveled at the sight of his penis. It was the first one she ever saw. She was so intrigued by how stiff it was and how unlike her girly parts, it stuck up from his body.

"Blair... Um, do you mind?" Syrus asked shyly.

"What do I do?" She asked, not sure what to do.

"Could you... *Gulp* Use your mouth please?" He hesitantly said.

Blair blushed harder than ever. It was so obscene in her mind, to put her mouth on something that was meant to be kept hidden away from public eyes. The tingling in her groin however got stronger at the idea, so thanking that she was at least alone with him and knowing her wouldn't tell anyone, Blair gently leaned forward and out her mouth around his 4 inch length.

Syrus have a pleasured sigh as Blair slowly bobbed her little head and sucking on his member. It was so strange, having something so hot and fleshy in her mouth, and yet so... Satisfying. On top of that the strange taste made her like it more.

Before she knew it, she was giving him an expert blowjob, and Syrus moaned as she pleasured him the best can.

Syrus knew though that he didn't want to cum too early, so he had her stop. Blair popped it out of her mouth and whined a little as he reached back and lowered her zipper, taking the dress of her costume off and then lowering her panties down her petite legs. Blair sat there in embarrassment, with nothing more than her hat, armbands, and boots. Otherwise, she was naked.

"Syrus, I'm a little scared." She admitted.

"I am too. But I'm sure it'll be fun for both of us. Aren't you?" Syrus wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

Blair lied down on her back and Syrus spread her legs, revealing her clean and hairless pussy, her lips looking so tight and her vulva so smooth.

He climbed over her and kissed her on the nose. When ready, he thrusted his outie into her innie and Blair gasped and tensed at the feeling of him intruding her body.

Syrus adjusted himself and got going on a steady rhythm, taking his time and making sure Blair enjoyed it too. Blair gasped and moaned as he stroked in and out, never before feeling so violated, and yet she wanted more.

"Mmm! Sy! More!" She said. 

He obeyed and went a little faster, his skinny butt humping up and down and Blair's boot covered feet bounced in the air, her moans getting a little louder.

"Oh Syrus! Oh Sy! More! Please, it's so magical!" She cried, truly in love with him and sex.

Syrus panted and moaned as he tried to keep his hips going, Blair wrapping her legs around his waist. She reached up and Syrus pulled her up so she was sitting in his lap holding onto his shoulders as he grasped her teenie little butt.

Without warning he was forced into his back and Blair rode him wildly, the naked Dark Magician Girl cosplayer having the time of her life.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Ahhhh god! Syrus! I feel something!"

"I'm almost there too Blair! Don't stop! Please!” 

Her bouncing continued on, her hips clapping with his and her cute little rump jiggling with her crazy movement. The feelings in their bodies got stronger and stronger, soon they were gonna reach their end and they both wanted it BAD!

"SYRUS!!!"

"OH BLAIR!!!"

At once they both orgasmed, Blair's young body shaking in delight and Syrus giving her her first ever creampie.

Blair collapsed on top of him, her Magician Girl hat falling off and her hair all disheveled, Syrus' glasses all fogged up and falling off his face, but he had a look of satisfaction.

They looked at each other and kissed again.

"I love you Syrus."

" I love you too Blair. "

After taking a breather, they got dressed and snuck back out to enjoy the rest of the festivities.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well everyone, I hope you all enjoyed that quickie!

Chozin out!


End file.
